Keluargaku Unik
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kumpulan kisah-kisah singkat keluarga Kurosaki. Dan berbagai ke gajean yang ada. #Trying recover from Writer Block for now OOC, Mistypo,Gaje


"**Keluargaku Unik"**

**By: Hikary_cresenti**

**Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo**

**Cerita ini buatan saya ^-**

**OOC, Mistypo(s), Gaje**

**Chapter I: Asal mula dan sedikit sejarah tentang Kurosaki**

Karakura, sebuah kota yang damai dan tentram. Namun tidak setentram rumah dengan label Kurosaki _Clinic_. Yang mungkin akan diganti menjadi Kurang Sakit Klinik. Di tempat ini hiduplah seorang pria yang saat ini berstatus setia sampai mati dan memutuskan untuk tidak kawin lagi, Kurosaki Isshin. Isshin sendiri mempunyai putra-putri unik nan menggemaskan(?). Yang pertama, Kurosaki Kaien, seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik hitam dengan iris _Aqua green_, ia merupakan putra sulung dari keluarga Kurosaki. Lalu, ada si pria _albino_ yang serba putih, namun mempunyai iris bewarna kuning keemasan, Kurosaki Shirosaki. Dan di posisi ketiga (?) adalah sang setan jeruk purut- ralat- Sang putra bungsu dari keluarga tersebut, Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang pria dengan rambut orange menyala dengan mata beriris coklat seperti musim gugur. Disamping itu, masih ada Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu. Sepasang anak kembar namun beda _personality_ dan wujud. Kurosaki Karin, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek, yang terkesan _tomboy_, sedangkan Kurosaki Yuzu seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ yang terkesan _feminime_.  
Kurang apa lagi coba? Isshin benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai putra putri yang menjadi kebanggannya dan sebagai ujung tombak keluarga(abaikan kegajean author yang menjadi korban sinetron). Namun ada "sesuatu" yang membuatnya heran, yaitu sikap para anak-anaknya yang beragam. Ada yang cemberut dan merasa sebagai orang tersial namun selalu melindungi apa yang dianggapnya benar (Ichigo), ada yang hobinya cekikikan kayak kuntilbapak (Shiro) dan ada yang hobinya ngelindur sambil ngebayangin pacaran dengan dewi kahyangan(Kaien).  
Terkadang Isshin sendiri bingung, dan ingin protes, namun apa daya. Isshin hanyalah seorang ayah yang baik dan pengertian, sehingga mau tidak mau ia menerima dengan iklash kelakuan para putra-putranya itu. Dan sekaligus bersyukur karena putri-putrinya masih normal. Secara psikologis, hingga batin.

Terkadang dalam hati yang terdalam Isshin masih berfikir dan merenung. Bukan merenungi, sang istri yang pergi tanpa pamit, atau sekedar meninggalkan pesan(?), melainkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang dimaksud terjadi ini adalah saat Misaki hamil putra-putranya ini. Maka ia mulai mengingat keras kejadian saat Misaki hamil.

**Flashback  
**Isshin ingat, saat itu musim gugur, di mana saat itu istrinya Misaki sedang hamil, anak pertamanya.

"Isshin, kau tau? Di mimpi Aku bertemu dengan Gabriel!" kata Misaki seraya menjerit-jerit dengan nggak jelasnya, yang membuat Isshin saat itu langsung jawdrop akut.

Hingga ahirnya, pada tanggal 27 Oktober, Misaki pun melahirkan putra pertama keluarga Kurosaki. Saat itu, Isshin sangat senang. Karena putranya lahir dalam keadaan normal dan sehat. Yang ahirnya diberinama Kaien, yang kata Masaki biar kalau sudah besar bisa setampan Gabriel(?).

Tepat saat Kaien berumur 3 tahun, Misaki kembali Hamil dan ahirnya pada tanggal 31 Desember. Misaki melahirkan seorang putra yang saat itu, dikira isshin itu sudah meninggal atau mungkin tertukar(?), karena kulitnya yang putih bagaikan salju dan matanya yang beriris emas. Ahirnya diputuskan diberinama Kurosaki Shirosaki, agar kelak menjadi anak yang tampan serta selalu riang gembira(?).

Dan berselang 2 tahun, tepatnya pada 15 July yang bertepatan dengan musim panas, Misaki kembali melahirkan putra ketiga mereka, seorang pria dengan rambut orange. Yang ahirnya diberi nama Kurosaki Ichigo, agar ia kelak bisa menjadi pelindung bagi sesamanya serta bagi rakyat banyak.

Pada awalnya para putra-putranya memang normal, hingga keanehan dimulai dari putra sulungnya, Kaien.

"Pa, tau nggak kemarin aku bermimpi dewi Athena mengajakku bermain~ " ujarnya riang, yang saat itu sempat membuat Isshin tersedak.

Bukan sampai disitu saja, setelah itu dimulai penyakit sang putra kedua, Shirosaki yang hobi terkekeh hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa alasan.

"Shiro, ada apa?" tanya Isshin bingung.

"Tidak yah, hanya menirukan adegan tawa si mas Tatang S, " ujar Shirosaki lagi, yang kembali membuat Isshin geleng-geleng.

Hingga ahirnya saat Misaki meninggal, Isshin sering memergoki sang bocah murung di sudut ruangan. Ia tau dan sadar, pasti karena Ichigo yang memang dekat dengan sang ibu.

"Ichigo, sudahlah. Relakan kepergian ibumu, Nak. "kata Isshin seraya mengusap kepala Ichigo pelan.

"Nggak mau! Tadi _Kaa-san_ udah janji mau beliin I-Pad! " protes Ichigo, yang langsung membuat Isshin saat itu _jawdrop_.

**End Of Flash back**

"Haah… "

Isshin mendesah pelan seraya menghela nafas.  
"Doamu terkabul Misaki. Terimakasih atas buah cinta kita yang merepotkanku ini. " gumam Isshin dalam hati seraya menghembuskan nafasnya.

**End Chapter I**

**Minna! Saya balik lagi nih… Maaf karena sudah jarang update, karena kesibukan kuliah di semester tiga ini yang bagaikan neraka terdahsyat yang pernah ada #author lebay.**

**Kali ini, saya ingin saja ngebuat kisah-kisah gaje tentang keluarga Kurosaki. Jadi jika OOC mohon dimaklumi. **

**Mungkin sekian saja curcol dari saya. Mind To RnR?**


End file.
